


Omi

by Robocornstars



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, i have no idea what this is, it gets better though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 11:52:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19393576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robocornstars/pseuds/Robocornstars
Summary: Two mers were found and delivered to the Sea Shire marine research and aquarium, I'm honestly so fucking tired that I don't know how to summarize this. •́  ‿ ,•̀





	Omi

**Author's Note:**

> Anything written in { } is internalised thought or writing because I'm fucking stupid and don't know how to use fonts on this god forsaken website.

"Roddy, Drift, you two up yet?" Ratchet stood above the pool shouting into the water below. The pool was roughly a quarter mile and had a tunnel towards the back that lead to their shared den. Ratchet waited for a minute or two, tapping his foot impatiently. He really didn't want to walk all the way downstairs to the viewing glass or take the even longer trek to get to their den so he shouted once more hoping at least one of them had heard him. "I'm serious you two, I've got something important to tell you!" He let out a small sigh of relief and her recognized the familiar red and white mer swimming towards the top of the pool. Drift emerged from the pool and chittered happily at ratchet, pulling himself up to sit along the edge. "Good morning Drift. Is Rodimus still sleeping?" Drift nodded letting out a purr of content as Ratchet kneeled down to scratch behind the fins on his head. "I guess I can just tell him later, I guess it's fine as long as one of you knows." Drift cocked his head to the side, tail wagging slightly beneath him. "We found some new mers out on the beach the other night. One of 'em is banged up pretty badly and we couldn't take her in for treatment unless we took the other one with us. She was wrapped around her pretty tightly, we had to pry her off just to treat the other." 

"New mers?" Drifts fins perked up in excitement, his tail wagging faster. "Yup, we're moving one of them in today, the other will be brought in when she's healed up a bit."

"Why don't you go share the news with Rodimus while I go get some breakfast for the two of you. We'll bring the new mer sometime during the day while the park is open, I just have to finish her physical." 

"Her? The new mers are female?" Ratchet nodded watching as Drift seemed to think over this new information. "I'm sure once I tell Roddy he'll be excited." The two shared a quick laugh. "I'm sure he will be." Ratchet got up with a grunt and stretched his back before petting Drifts head promising to come back with some fish.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rodimus wake up!" Rodimus snorted at him and pressed himself closer to the wall hoping to catch just a few more minutes of sleep. Swimming closer Drift pressed his palms to Rodimus' back and gently nudged him forwards. "It's important, we've got new mers coming!" Rodimus seemed to perk up a bit before pressing himself further against the sand of their den. "Just let me sleep for a bit we can talk about it when they get here."

"Well one of the is coming later today so behave, don't do anything stupid when she gets here." 

"Oh Drift, I'm hurt! Me do something stupid? I would never!" Rodimus struck a dramatic pose, his tail kicking up a cloud of sand. Drift laughed, pressing his forehead against Rodimus'. "Just promise not to freak her out. Remember how scared you were when we were first brought here?" 

Rodimus stayed silent nuzzling his face into Drifts neck, their tails intertwined. "Roddy, promise you'll help her feel welcome." 

"I promise."

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Throughout the day the occasional group of kids or a small family would pass by and watch the two mers in their pool. They didn't expect many people to come through it was a Monday morning after all. Drift liked the more peaceful weekdays when he could laze around the pool and sunbath, Rodimus on the other hand preferred the busy weekend when tourists would fill the park and he get to be the star of the show. 

Around noon a the back gate to the pool was thrown open and two of the larger workers stumbled over one another trying to quickly get rid of the mer currently attempting to squeeze the larger one to death with their tail. 

Rodimus was the first to swim to the top of the pool to check out the commotion quickly followed by drift. The two workers could barely be heard over the crude shouting and angered chirps. one of the workers clawed desperately at her tail, trying to force her to release the death grip on his co-worker. Drift chirped at her a couple times trying to gain her attention. It didn't take long for the mer have the worker on his back gasping for air on the verge of passing out. Deciding that he had had enough, the mer released him immediately turning towards his co-worker, her teeth bared and letting out a low growl. Drift pulled himself out of the pool and dragged himself towards the mer. "Drift what are you doing, she obviously hostile! You're going to get hurt!" Drift ignored him and continued to drag himself towards the group. The closer Drift got the louder the mers growlers became. "Your safe here, they won't hurt you!"

"They kidnapped me! They took Aries!" She frantically chirped at Drift her words barely understandable. The worker looked between the mer and drift slowly shuffling backwards. "They didn't take Aries a friend of ours is taking care of her, he said she was injured." She seemed to calm a bit but her tail still shifted nervously beneath her. "Why don't you calm down a bit and we can just talk, I'm sure you've got a lot of questions." The mers defensive stance faltered and she lowered her claws. 

it wasn't until now that Drift had actually really looked at the mer. She was short not by much but she was still shorter than both him and Rodimus, he skin was an inky black with bright yellow stripes running down her side and a thin yellow and almost translucent fun that ran from the middle of her back to the end of her tail. Drift paused when his eyes landed on her tail. "What happened to your fins?" 

"What do you mean what happened?"

"You don't have fins on your tail." 

"You've never met an eel have you?" Both Drift and Rodimus, who had now pulled himself up closer to drift, seemed taken aback. Neither of them had met an eel in person, they were known to keep to themselves for the most part but could be ruthless scavengers. The three sat in silence for a moment before Rodimus spoke up. "You're friend-" 

"Aries."

"Aries, right, is she an eel too?"

"why would I tell you that, I don't even know who you are. For all I know you could be working with those stupid humans who took her seeing as your so protective of them."

"We're not protective, you can't just go around killing random humans!" Drift placed his hand against Rodimus' chest, pushing him back before he got to heated. "You have every right not to trust us, I know you don't, we're just trying to help. I'm Drift and this is Rodimus. Your at the Sea Shire, it's an aquarium and a research facility-"

"What do you mean aquarium?"

"It's uh, it's like a place where humans can see different types of fish without having to go into the ocean." The eel mer stayed quiet for a bit, her face switching anger, fear, and confusion before finally letting out a defeated sigh. "Beacon, my name is Beacon. Your friend, the one who took Aries, will he take care of her?" Drift nodded and gave a soft smile. "You and your friend are safe here, nobody will hurt you." Beacon looked over Drift and Rodimus then looked over their pool nervously. "It's alright you can trust us." Rodimus placed a hand on her shoulder and gently nudged her towards the water. 

Beacon watched from the pools edge as Drift and Rodimus slid back into the water with a soft splash. She mumbled a couple curses to herself before diving in after them.

\-------------------------------------------------------

"Drift, Roddy, I've got dinner!" Ratchet paced along the edge of the pool carrying three styrofoam boxes. Rodimus was the first to reach the edge of the pool, lifting himself up to sit against the doctors leg purring happily. Ratchet laughed as he watched Drift, rather ungracefully, pulled himself out of the pool and dragged himself towards the two. "I got permission to bring you guys sushi today, I thought it might be a nice welcome treat for the new mer. Speaking of the newbie, how's she adjusting?" 

"She doesn't trust humans." Ratchet smacked away Rodimus' hands as he grabbed at the boxes in his lap. "Rodimus I don't blame her for her mistrust, it took the two of you a while to warm up to me." 

"Rodimus why don't you go get her, I think she's still at the bottom of the pool." 

"why do I have to get her?"

"Because I'm older and I said so." Ratchet watched the two bicker in their native tongue, only able to understand a word or two, before Rodimus finally dragged himself back into the pool. Ratchet grabbed one of the boxes, popping it open for Drift to inspect the sushi inside. "I got you a rainbow roll this time, I know how much you like 'em." Drift sniffed at the box chirping happily to himself. Drift thanked him then promptly shoved two pieces into his mouth.

After a couple minutes Rodimus emerged from the water with Beacon close behind. Beacon watched Rodimus join Drift and Ratchet on the concrete. Ratchet gave her a smile as he handed Rodimus the box containing a fire roll. "Hello Beacon, are you adjusting well?" When he gained no response he turned to the two mers at his side. "Does she speak English?"

"Not sure." Drift chirped, licking soy sauce off his fingers. "Can one of you talk to her? I don't want to freak her out, tell her I've got food for her." Ratchet watched the two click and chirp back and fourth amongst themselves, Rodimus occasionally joining the conversation. "She wants to know about Aries." 

"Is Aries the shark we brought in earlier?" Beacon seemed to perk up when Ratchet mentioned a shark. "I'm gonna take that as a yes, your friend is fine and should be able to get back in the water in a day or two." Drift chirped at her until she seemed to get the general concept, chirping happily the last of her tension seemed to melt away into the waters. Ratchet scooted closer to the edge holding the styrofoam box on his lap. "I brought you a fantasy roll, it's mostly fish so I thought you'd like it. I'm Ratchet by the way."

"R-ratch?" She smiled widely, seemingly satisfied with her attempt at say his name. Ratchet let out a quiet chuckle. "Sure that works too." He held the box open for her to examine. Beacon sniffed at the contents of the takeout container for a bit before hesitantly scooping one of the pieces into her mouth. She chittered happily reaching for the box once more. Ratchet watched her down the rest of the sushi sloppily, licking her lips for any spilt sauce. Ratchet examined the thin translucent yellow fins on her head, they didn't look very strong of seem to have a purpose he could determine. Too busy trying to determine the fins purpose he didn't notice that she'd pulled herself out of the water until she'd tugged harshly on the long white and orange hair he'd tucked into a messy bun. It wasn't the first time he'd had a mer tug on his hair, hell it wasn't even the 20th, he just unwrapped the rubber bands in his hair and rolled them around his wrist, letting the long hair fall down to his shoulders.

Ratchet took out a small journal from his lab coat pocket an doodled a quick sketch of beacon next to older drawings of both Drift and Rodimus.

{Beacon  
Arrived: last night, June 15th 10:45 pm with another injured mer she calls Aries  
Beacon was very aggressive when first brought to the facility but seems to have called down considerably after spending the day around other mers. Her English is poor, though I suppose I could not expect her to be good at it. She seems to be a quick learner, shown in her previous attempt to say my name and only making it through one syllable.} 

Ratchets writing was interrupted by a loud screech followed by the familiar sound of one mer smacking another. Turning around to quickly reprimand the guilty party he was less than surprised when he was met with the sight of Rodimus trying to steal Drifts meal then being smacked away by his tail. "Rodimus you already had your food, let Drift eat!" Rodimus refused to leave Drifts food alone resulting in a rather loud screech from Drift. 

"That is enough! Both of you are acting like children!" Ratchet grabbed the end of Rodimus' tail and dragged him about four feet away from Drift. "why can't the two of you behave for just one day? One day is all I ask!" Rodimus slapped his tail against the ground, golden fins flaring defensively. "Hey no! Rodimus stop that! You already ate your food leave him alone!" 

"But huuunnngggrrryyy!"

"No whining, if you want more food you use your words!" Rodimus stuck his tongue out at Ratchet slapping his tail against the ground once more. Ratchet sigh and turned his attention back towards the two mers to his left. "today is gonna be a long day isn't it?" He was answered when Rodimus very harshly slammed his tail into his back.


End file.
